Noire
'Abilities' ---- The Power of Faith T Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Each nearby allied hero (including herself) increases Noire's Attack Damage and Attack Speed by 5%. *Active - ''Noire snaps her finger to instantly end the duration of all Sword marks from Infinite Slash W, putting Infinite Slash W into cooldown while immediately activating the damaging effect of Sword mark to those who are affected by it. ---- Lacy Dance Q Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 seconds *Active - 'Noire kicks a targeted enemy, dealing 20/40/60/80/100 + AD physical damage and knocking the target up into the air. If the target has a '''Searing' mark (including the same Searing mark from Neptune's '''''Blaze Break E) while being kicked, their Movement Speed will be reduced by 30% for 3 seconds. ---- Tornado Sword W Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 65 / 65 Mana 'Cooldown: '''15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *Active - 'Noire slashes in a fan-shaped area with her sword, dealing 50/95/140/185/230 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and increasing Noire's Armor and Magic Resist by 2/4/6/8/10 for each enemy unit hit by her sword, stacking up to 5 units. Afterward, Noire can use '''Infinite Slash W multiple times within 4 seconds, without any Mana consumption with an Attack Speed-based cooldown. Infinite Slash W Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '''Based on Attack Speed *''Active - ''Noire dashes toward a targeted enemy, resetting her own basic attack animation and applying a Sword mark that grants vision on the target for 6 seconds. The Sword mark can be stacked but its duration can't be refreshed. The interval (cooldown) of this skill can be reduced by increasing Noire's Attack Speed. At the end of the Sword mark's duration, the mark will be detonated to deal 45/90/135/180/225 + Bonus AD damage and each consecutive stack of Sword mark on the same target that follows the first stack will increase the detonation damage by 15%. ---- '''''Volcano Dive E Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Active - 'Noire jumps forward to create 3 fire pillars at the skill's direction. The fire pillars deal 60/90/120/150/180 + Bonus AD physical damage and apply a '''Searing' mark to all enemies hit. The mark lasts for 3 seconds. ---- '''''Diagonal Blade Dance R Cost: 70 / 80 / 90 Mana 'Cooldown: '''100 / 90 / 80 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Noire locks on to a targeted enemy hero before dashing towards the target, dealing 120/160/200 + Bonus AD physical damage, immobilizing the target for 0.5 seconds, and unleashing a '''Blade Dance' aura that deals 30/50/70 + Bonus AD physical damage per second to all nearby enemies around herself which lasts for 5 seconds. Within 6 seconds, she can cast this skill once again as a 2nd cast to dive on a target location. *''Note - ''Upon casting the 2nd cast of this skill, the Blade Dance aura from the 1st cast will be removed. '''''Diagonal Blade Dance R Cost: '- 'Cooldown: '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Noire jumps into the sky before striking on a targeted location within 1000 range, dealing 120/160/200 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 60% for 1 second. *Note - ''Noire becomes immune to all crowd controls during the jumping animation and cannot be selected as a target while she flies toward the target location. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes